


Calling at 2AM

by allimoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allimoon/pseuds/allimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata is feverish and he calls Kageyama at 2AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling at 2AM

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I originally wanted to write, but life's like that sometimes.  
> (I'm sorry about this)

Kageyama was asleep, dreaming about a volleyball match, tossing the ball so fast he thought it would be nearly impossible to spike, but in the perfect moment and at the perfect spot a tiny figure appeared, almost flying and shouting „Toss to me!” really loudly, his right arm already in the air, spiking the ball with so much force it was amazing to watch. Kageyama couldn’t get his eyes off him.

Then he woke up. Not having a chance to watch the boy in his dream for some more time made him grumpy, and when he realised his phone was buzzing he got even grumpier. Apparently it was 2:04 AM and it was Hinata who was calling him.

He had no idea why the redhead was calling him – also how did he get his number in the first place? – but he decided to answer it, just to get a chance to scold him off.

„Gmppfh.” He was way too tired to speak coherently.

„Kageyamaaa~ do you have some redberry jam?”

Now that made the setter become wild awake. What the hell was he talking about?

„Wh… I… don’t know?”

„Gwuaa please can you buy me some?”

What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On.

„It’s… it’s not even morning yet.” He was still too sleepy to start shouting with the redhead, but he could feel he was getting there pretty fast.

„I know I know, but I want to make pancakes and I need the redberry jam!”

„You want to make pancakes now?”

„No, idiot, who would want to eat before sunrise?”

This makes absolutely no sense, Kageyama thought. Then Hinata started coughing really loudly, which was painful just to hear, and that made Kageyama remember that Hinata was sick since yesterday. A fever could explain his idiocy, he thought, at least this time.

„Okay, I’ll see what I can do.” He decided to agree with the other boy to whatever he was asking, this way he would probably hang up the phone sooner.

He should have known that things with Hinata are never that easy.

„Great! You’re the best Kageyama-kun!”

The setter started blushing. He tried to hide his face with his hands, when he realized he was in his room, alone. And it was 2AM.

„You should sleep now.”

Hinata laughed, which made Kageyama’s heart beating faster. He will never get tired of the redhead’s laugh, especially when he’s lying on his back, which makes his laughter happier somehow.

„I had slept so much I think I won’t be able to sleep again.”

„That’s not possible, dumbass.”

„You don’t believe me?”

„What? N-no I… I can’t follow you.”

„You’re really that slow, Kageyama-kun?”

Kageyama made an angry noise.

„It’s 2AM you dumbass, and you’re sick and you make no sense with all of this.”

The phone was silent, which made the taller boy anxious somehow. Did he say something that hurt Hinata?

„Oi, are you there?”

„Wh-yeah yeah, where would I have went?”

He really is an idiot, Kageyama thought, then sighed in frustration.

„If you can’t sleep why don’t you do something instead?”

„That’s what I’m doing right now!”

„What?”

„Calling you, of course!”

The setter sighed. Again.

„I mean, why don’t you play a video game or something?”

„Nah, I don’t want to.”

„Then… watch a movie?”

„Nah.”

„Read a book maybe?” Kageyama was desperate.

„Nah.”

„Why did you call me then?”

„Because that’s what I want to do!”

„Calling me?”

„Talking to you, idiot.”

Kageyama buried his face in his pillow. He was way too unfocused to try to stable his rapid heartrate from which he was suffering whenever the redhead complimented him. He wanted to hung up, for his own safety, but he couldn’t risk hurting the other boy’s feelings, even if he was so sick he probably wouldn’t even remember this phonecall.

“All right, then talk.” His voice was barely audible because he was still breathing through his pillow, but he had no energy to lift his head up.

“Remember that movie you recommended?”

Kageyama nodded a little, and he didn’t even realize that Hinata couldn’t see him. Not that Hinata needed a proper answer, anyway.

“Well” he continued, “I managed to watch it and it was so cool! I mean, the story was a bit dull…”

“It wasn’t.” Kageyama mumbled.

“…and I didn’t like the ending.” Hinata made a pouting noise, to which the half-asleep setter began to smile. “Why couldn’t they stay together? I don’t like sad endings.”

“It wasn’t sad.”

“What? Then why did they broke up?”

“I don’t know, I only recommended to you because there was a scene where they played volleyball and one of their attacks–“

“I knooooow I know, and we will try it tomorrow” Tomorrow? Kageyama was a little surprised at that, knowing that Hinata had to stay in bed for one or two days. He admired his determination, though. “But the couple! When they finally had a chance to tell each other how they feel! And they made such a great team, they saved the world and all, why couldn’t they stay together??”

“Maybe one of them got scared…?”

“They shot an alien right in the face!”

“Then… I don’t know, Hinata, it’s 2AM.”

“That’s not relevant.”

Kageyama growled so loud he was pretty sure his parents would wake up. Fortunately he didn’t hear any footsteps.

“What if I recommend another movie and you will watch it now?”

“I hate watching movies alone and I can’t wake up Natsu.”

No matter how much Kageyama wanted to sleep and even though he knew he had to really wake up 3 hours later to go to practice, he asked something he was sure Hinata would say yes to.

“I’ll watch it too, and we can talk like this meanwhile.”

“That’s perfect! Kageyama, you have such brilliant ideas!”

Kageyama tried to hide his face with his hands but the pillow was in the way already.

**Author's Note:**

> (Hinata fell asleep ten minutes into the movie)  
> (but Kageyama didn't let him)  
> (he ended up shouting and Hinata laughing way too loud they parents ended their phone call)


End file.
